


Faded

by kithmoan



Category: The Who
Genre: M/M, gay niggas, haha - Freeform, lol, so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithmoan/pseuds/kithmoan
Summary: Yeah really short just read it





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 19, 2017

Before leaving his life behind Keith wrote a poem to John. John picks this poem out of the envelope addressed to him. With tears streaming down his face he reads it aloud...

_I loved you at some time_

_My life was filled with your happiness_

_So, you may be wondering why I made my choice._

_Of course you are_

_Right? my ex-love_

_Really, you are now just my ex-love_

_You, is a word i can't say to you, especially when following the words "I love."_

_I wonder how you feel about that_

_Alas I will never know_

_Love, is a word I will never say to you again_

_Where did the good times go, What could cause me to do this?_

_Always the skeptic, my John_

_You will change but I never will, as you can't change after you're gone_

_Sometimes, I suppose, you will think of me_

_Let your mind wander when you do_

_Obscure your vision of me_

_Ventriloquize my life after you, and put words to my lips_

_Everyday I'm not with you is a day you can choose_

_Desperately try to place, what would I be like if I stayed with you_

_Perhaps I would've left you eventually, anyway_

_Even though, in your mind, I never would, because you would never imagine that_

_Tragic isn't it, that you get to decide my fate_

_Everyday, you decide my present, does what you see make you sad?_

_Now you see, in death I am what you want me to be_

_Others can hold me however they like and I can never dissapoint_

_Tell me, what would you give to never anger people?_

_Your life?_

_Obviously I have_

_Unless I haven't...._

Crying still, maybe even harder after reading the poem John goes to sleep. The next day he wakes up to see the poem on his nightstand, the remnants of last night still remaining, when John circled the first letter of every line.

_I M S O R R Y I A L W A Y S L O V E D P E T E N O T Y O U_

And so, as John stays stuck crying on the floor.

Keith starts his new life with a new boy.

In his mind John's memory already  **faded**.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS ITS SO FUNNY THANKS FOR READING XOXO


End file.
